Life Isn't Fair
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. Cecilia Will Be Safe sequel. Captain Hook scowls near a knife thrower before the fire breather appears with the sword swallower. He doesn't wish to know why they smile. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episode Professor Smee. Cecilia x Captain James Hook.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Captain Hook scowled and approached a grave marker. After focusing on it, he trembled. *I will avenge you, my Cecilia* he thought. Captain Hook began to look back. He continued to tremble. A memory formed at a snail's pace.

Captain Hook fell in a pit with Cecilia before he revealed tears near her. He saw all bruises on her arms. Captain Hook was gentle as he embraced Cecilia. One kiss prior to extra tears from him. A knife thrower was not going to return Cecilia to a fair. After another kiss, Captain Hook brought his hook down. The memory vanished.

*I HAD TO!* Captain Hook thought. He no longer trembled.

Tears began to form in Captain Hook's eyes. One tear ran down his face. *My Cecilia* he thought. He looked ahead.

Captain Hook also remembered the knife thrower's weapon penetrating his shoulder two days ago. His scowl returned. He rolled his eyes. *The knife thrower never liked me. He assumed I was going to kidnap Cecilia. I had to get her far from the fair. I was so happy after she removed the knife. I suffered with her after we fell into the pit* he thought.

Captain Hook began to scowl another time. *I suffered. Cecilia suffered. The knife thrower is going to suffer slowly and painfully!* he thought.

Another man injured Cecilia many years ago. One older brother. Captain Jasper Hook. ''Are you taking my brother from me?''

*Jasper is already deceased. He won't disfigure my betrothed another time* Captain Hook thought. A smile formed for a few moments. Captain Hook's scowl came back at a snail's pace. *Capturing disfigured women? I HAD TO!*

Captain Hook bowed in front of the grave marker. He kissed it. Although he was a pirate, he was also a gentleman.

After turning, Captain Hook walked far from the grave marker. He remembered the knife thrower again. *You never did anything for Cecilia as she suffered every moment during her fair years* he thought.

Captain Hook's eyes became wide as soon as he heard footsteps near many trees. After facing the grave marker another time, he gasped. He saw two dark forms by it. He mostly saw what seemed like loose garments with long hair. The forms were taller than Wendy and Peter Pan. *I'm assuming Peter Pan will fly to Cecilia's grave and take her as a prank. The forms seem to be mere men.*

Captain Hook glowered again. ''STOP THAT, YOU CADS!'' he shouted. He ran to the forms before they abandoned the grave marker. Captain Hook viewed them running by the trees. He turned to the grave marker another time. *I WILL avenge you!* he thought.

After walking from the grave marker again, Captain Hook remembered the forms. Did he wish to know why they were near his betrothed's grave?

Captain Hook began to gasp another time. *Are they working for the knife thrower?* He trembled and scowled at the same time. *The knife thrower's men are going to suffer with him!* he thought.

Captain Hook ran. He eventually saw familiar tents and a stage. The place was going to be someone's grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Hook ceased running. He walked and viewed a man standing near a tent. He paused. His wide eyes settled on the sword in the man's mouth. Captain Hook glanced at the sword swallower's long hair. A memory of the long-haired dark form near Cecilia's grave returned. He scowled near the sword swallower.

*You will suffer instead of the knife thrower if I am not able to locate him* Captain Hook thought. He thought the sword swallower's eyes followed him as he walked by. Captain Hook also thought he saw a smile. His scowl remained after he abandoned the sword swallower.

Captain Hook watched as another man stood by a tent. His eyes settled on the torch he held. They widened again. Captain Hook stepped back after a stream of fire appeared. His eyes remained wide. Captain Hook glowered again. *The fire breather was with the sword swallower?* he thought.

After approaching a barren stage, Captain Hook continued to scowl. A memory formed.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Hook stood near the stage as Cecilia was revealed. He saw tears in her eyes before he imitated her. *I will suffer with you, Cecilia* he thought. Captain Hook focused on Cecilia's tattered dress and bald head. He heard others while they gasped. He walked to a familiar tent and remembered everything.

''Hmmm. I do wonder where Cecilia is,'' the memory Captain Hook said. He walked in a circle as Cecilia moved with him. He glanced at her and smiled. ''There's Cecilia!'' he said.

The memory Captain James Hook embraced the woman he still cherished and kissed her. She was safe in his arms. His expression was one of concern after tears formed in Cecilia's eyes another time. ''The knife thrower is not going to harm me,'' he said. After focusing on Cecilia's head and long teeth, Captain Hook began to sob uncontrollably. His tears were revealed.

The memory Captain Hook rested with Cecilia as she placed her head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

A familiar man stepped out of darkness. His eyes became wide as soon as he saw Captain Hook. ''You shouldn't be alive!'' he said to Captain Hook. He saw tears in the scowling latter's eyes. The knife thrower began to look back. He frowned.

''ONE OF THE ANIMALS GOT OUT OF THE PETTING ZOO!''

The knife thrower turned to Captain Hook. He scowled at him. ''Are you here to kidnap another disfigured woman? I'll view you in your long underwear as you kiss her again?'' he wished to know.

Captain Hook's scowl remained.

''I thought you wandered by trees and died,'' the knife thrower said.

''My Cecilia suffered here. She suffered in your trap,'' Captain Hook said.

''You suffered with Cecilia. You are suffering without her this instant.'' The knife thrower saw tears in Captain Hook's eyes.

''I used my hook to end Cecilia's life. I HAD TO!'' Captain Hook said. A few tears ran down his face.

The knife thrower's eyes didn't widen.

Captain Hook began to squint as his body trembled. ''You are going to suffer slowly and painfully,'' he said.

''Oh?''

''I viewed two men near Cecilia's grave earlier. I also viewed them by tents. Why were they near Cecilia's grave?''

The knife thrower continued to scowl. ''ANIMAL CONTROL!'' he shouted.

The knife thrower smiled after he heard footsteps near Captain Hook. He viewed him turning to them and gasping.


	5. Chapter 5

The sword swallower appeared with the fire breather. They smiled and held ropes at the same time. They stood by the knife thrower.

Captain Hook scowled at them and trembled. ''Why were you by Cecilia's grave? A strange smile is not a reply. Breathing fire near my face is also not a reply,'' he said.

''You will eventually find out,'' the fire breather said as he placed a finger under his face.

Captain Hook revealed a sword and saw his enemies' wide eyes. ''You won't turn me into a freak,'' he said. He saw confused expressions. Captain Hook began to blink twice. ''You are not going to turn me into a freak?'' he wished to know. He viewed them frowning.

''I WILL avenge Cecilia!'' After scowling another time, Captain Hook ran to the sword swallower. He brought his sword down on the latter's weapon. Captain Hook dodged the sword swallower's sword twice. He cried out as soon as fire contacted his back. He winced before he looked back and dropped his sword.

The fire breather smiled another time. He laughed before Captain Hook fell and rolled to where he was. He fell forward after the latter contacted his leg. The fire breather winced as soon as his body struck the ground. The rope fell out of his hand. He touched one side of his face.

The fire breather gasped after he saw bloody fingers. He trembled as tears formed in his eyes. ''I AM DISFIGURED!''

After trembling and scowling, Captain Hook placed his hook under the fire breather's face. He glanced at the small cut. ''My Cecilia was disfigured. She resembled a skeleton. You aren't disfigured.'' Captain Hook smiled near the fire breather. ''You can replace Cecilia,'' he said.

The knife thrower used his elbow to knock Captain Hook down. He lifted him by his cape. He viewed his companions using all ropes to tie Captain Hook's arms behind his back.

The sword swallower began to use his sword to tear Captain Hook's shirt apart. His smile stretched from ear to ear as his enemy's bare chest was revealed. He viewed him blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Hook scowled at the sword swallower. He trembled for a few seconds. He glanced at his bare chest. Captain Hook focused on the sword swallower another time. His body began to tremble again. ''YOU CAD!'' he shouted as his scowl remained.

The knife thrower focused on his companions another time. ''You know exactly where to go now. You know exactly where I will be after a few minutes.'' The knife thrower watched as they nodded at the same time. He smiled after they abandoned him. He began to turn to Captain Hook.

''If your companions approach Cecilia's grave marker again...'' Captain Hook's eyes became wide after the knife thrower slid the blade down his shoulder. Another scowl appeared at a snail's pace. ''I recall you throwing your weapon as I carried Cecilia. I also recall the knife contacting my shoulder prior to Cecilia removing it,'' Captain Hook said. He continued to scowl as the knife thrower took the long rope that was tied around his arms and forced him to follow. He gasped as soon as he found himself in the empty tent where he was with Cecilia once a year.

''Remember everything,'' the knife thrower said. He viewed the return of Captain Hook's scowl after the latter turned to him. ''Remember every kiss. Remember your tears. Remember resting with your head on a shoulder. Remember one smile near Cecilia,'' he said.

Captain Hook focused on the empty area where he usually embraced Cecilia and kissed her. He always revealed tears with her. A memory of Cecilia moving behind him and never making sounds appeared. ''There's Cecilia!'' the happy memory Captain Hook said. Captain Hook smiled after he remembered everything. He also remembered concern in Cecilia's eyes. He continued to view the empty area. His eyes became wide another time.

*The empty tent. Cecilia is not here. She is not in my arms now* Captain Hook thought. Tears appeared in his eyes another time. His lower lip trembled for a few moments. *I will never be able to kiss Cecilia another time. Perhaps she isn't safe in another world. Perhaps her spirit is suffering without me this instant* he thought.

Four tears ran down Captain Hook's face. He viewed the knife thrower taking the rope and leading him out of the tent. He glanced at all tents and the stage. Captain Hook found himself far from the tents and by trees. There was something familiar about all trees. He gasped another time.

*I carried Cecilia by the same trees* Captain Hook thought. He began to scowl another time. He concentrated on the knife thrower. *I was also injured while I carried Cecilia. I do remember kidnapping her earlier. I had to.*

Captain Hook's eyes widened again as soon as he saw the sword swallower with the fire breather. Their happy expressions caused his scowl to return. He glanced at the familiar pit. He gasped another time. *I ended Cecilia's life in that pit* Captain Hook thought. That was when he saw shovels by the knife thrower's companions.

Captain Hook began to gasp again. His scowl came back at a snail's pace. ''YOU STOOD BY CECILIA'S GRAVE AGAIN?'' he shouted. Captain Hook ran to the fire breather with the sword swallower. ''Enjoy your final moments alive!'' he said. Although Captain Hook was still tied, he was too eager to end their lives.

The fire breather frowned and stepped to one side. He used his shovel to strike one side of Captain Hook's body. The fire breather viewed him falling into the pit. His smile returned as the latter continued to scowl and struggle.

Confused, Captain Hook tilted his head to one side after the sword swallower abandoned his companions. He glanced at the pit before tears formed in his eyes again. The memory of using his hook to end Cecilia's life returned. Captain Hook's tears were revealed in it. His tears were revealed after the memory ended. He began to sob.

The sword swallower returned with a dark form. He focused on Captain Hook for a few seconds. His smile returned. He dragged the form and dropped it into the pit.

Captain Hook watched as the form landed near him. He gasped after he recognized Cecilia's skeletal features. ''CECILIA!'' he shouted. He turned to the ropes around him. Captain Hook was not able to embrace Cecilia near her grave. He was not able to embrace her at all. Two tears ran down his face.

Captain Hook kissed Cecilia and tried to smile. One corner of his mouth almost reached his eye. Captain Hook glanced at the fire breather's new torch.

His eyes became wide at the sight of the latter's smile. He focused on Cecilia. His smile came back. He never rolled out of the fire's way. Captain Hook wasn't going to suffer with Cecilia in the next life.

*I'm going to perish with the woman I love. I will be fine* Captain Hook thought.

THE END


End file.
